


La Femme du Capitaine

by Ahelya



Series: Où elle tombe, la mort vient. [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Le fantôme de la garnison est de retour, Porthos continue de vouloir traumatiser les jeunes recrues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: De bon matin,une des jeunes recrues de la garnison voit une femme près du puit de la cour de la caserne. Elle lui demande son aide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine, ce texte a commencé à être écrit à cause de l'un des thèmes donnés pendant la dernière nuit du FoF sur fanfiction.net (Le principe... on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné). Ce thème était « Lavabo ». Maintenant, évidemment, vous vous demandez comment je suis arrivée à cette série avec un thème pareil. C'est très simple. Un lavabo, c'est fait pour se laver et je me suis alors souvenue de la somptueuse technique qu'utilise Athos pour faire sa toilette dans le premier épisode de la série (Hein ! Quoi ! C'était pour dessouler ? Mais naaaaan…)

Le jour venait de se lever. Alban, la nouvelle recrue de la compagnie des mousquetaires, aussi. Le reste de la caserne était encore endormi mais Alban savait que sa solitude ne durerait guère. Bientôt, les autres mousquetaires seraient debout, eux aussi, et en train de manger ou de s'entrainer.

En arrivant dans la cour de la caserne, Alban remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un, il ne savait qui, enroulé dans une lourde cape noire à la capuche relevée, se trouvait à côté du puit. Il frissonna pendant un instant en se rappelant les histoires sur le fantôme de la caserne, un fantôme qui était, parait-il, toujours vêtu d'une lourde cape noire à la capuche relevée… Comme la personne qui se trouvait dans la cour pour le moment.

« Eh toi ! Là ! »

Alban sursauta. Le fantôme venait-il de lui parler ?

« Oui ! Toi, là ! Viens ici et remplis-moi ce seau d'eau. »

Il s'approcha lentement.

« Mais dépêche-toi donc, bon sang. »

Alban obéit. Il fut bientôt près du fantôme et il put enfin apercevoir son visage. Ce n'était pas un fantôme évidemment. C'était une femme brune aux yeux clairs. Elle était belle, pas d'une beauté classique, mais elle était belle.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, madame ? » demanda Alban.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Remplis-moi ça. » dit-elle en montrant le seau qui se trouvait par terre.

Il obéit immédiatement. Le seau fut bientôt rempli à ras bord. Il demanda :

« Et maintenant ?

-Suis-moi. »

Elle se mit en marche. Alban remarque très vite qu'elle était en train de se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine. Il ne bougea pas.

« Euh… Madame ?

-Tait-toi et suis-moi. »

Il se tut et finit par la suivre mais avec tout de même un peu d'hésitation. Que comptait-elle donc faire avec ce seau d'eau et pourquoi se dirigeait-elle là-bas ?

Ils furent vite arrivés au bureau du capitaine dont la femme aux yeux clairs ouvrit résolument la porte. Elle entra. Il s'arrêta. Elle leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel mais plutôt que de lui ordonner d'entrer, elle s'approcha de lui pour saisir vivement le seau plein d'eau qu'il avait à la main. Il la laissa faire. Elle avança ensuite péniblement jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sur lequel, remarqua enfin Alban, leur capitaine dormait profondément une bouteille à la main.

Du vin ?

Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant mais il était vrai que l'endroit empestait l'alcool à en avoir presque la nausée.

L'attention d'Alban se porta à nouveau sur la femme aux yeux clairs. Elle leva le seau à deux mains, difficilement, et… En reversa tout le contenu sur le capitaine de la compagnie qui sursauta et se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise. Le capitaine, dégoulinant, identifia très vite la coupable de ce forfait.

« Anne… »

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas morte…

-Tu sais très bien qu'il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer.

-Anne… » murmura le capitaine en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit brusquement. On aurait dit qu'il venait enfin de remarquer la présence d'Alban.

« Dehors. » dit-il simplement.

Alban n'eut même pas le temps d'obéir - et puis, il était déjà dehors de toute façon – car en trois pas, son capitaine fut à la porte pour la refermer avec fracas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la dernière recrue du régiment entendit la voix du capitaine. Il avait l'air en colère. Une voix de femme se joignit bientôt à la sienne, tout aussi en colère apparemment.

Le capitaine et cette femme, qu'il semblait connaitre, semblaient être en train de se disputer maintenant ?

Alban resta immobile pendant un long moment devant la porte du bureau du capitaine. Devait-il intervenir ? La dispute entre son capitaine et cette femme avait l'air extrêmement vive. Ou… Peut-être ne devait-il pas rester là ?

Il ne savait pas.

Alban jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Le reste de la caserne avait l'air de s'être réveillé. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser le capitaine à sa dispute avec cette femme et allait déjeuner ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte. Le son de la dispute s'était atténué. Il décida de s'en aller et de rejoindre ses compagnons d'arme.

« Tu es allé voir le capitaine, Alban ? » demanda d'Artagnan en le voyant arriver.

Le mousquetaire et ses deux plus proches amis, Porthos et Aramis, étaient assis à leur table habituelle, celle qui se trouvait légèrement en dessous du bureau du capitaine.

Alban hésita.

« Il… Il y avait une femme.

-Une femme ? dit Aramis en souriant.

-Dans le bureau du capitaine ? » ajouta Porthos.

Il souriait aussi.

« Une femme ? » répéta d'Artagnan, l'air intrigué.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas suffisant comme explication.

« Elle était dans la cour. Au puit. Elle avait besoin d'eau.

-Et elle est venue dans notre caserne pour ça ?

-Euh… »

La question n'était pas idiote mais… Alban pâlit. Il venait de se rappeler ce que cette femme avait fait au capitaine avec le seau qu'il avait lui-même rempli d'eau.

« Alban ? » fit d'Artagnan.

L'autre mousquetaire le regardait avec un air inquiet.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Alban ne savait pas comment leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il finit tout de même par réussir à le faire. Son récit fit éclater de rire Porthos et Aramis. D'Artagnan se contenta de sourire.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours en train de se disputer, conclut Alban. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller voir comment ils vont ?

-Très mauvaise idée. Crois-moi, dit d'Artagnan.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'Artagnan a beau être marié. Un rien le choque, Alban. » intervint Aramis.

Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir comprendre. Ce qu'il voulait savoir en revanche…

« Qui est cette femme en fait ? »

Aramis, Porthos et d'Artagnan s'entreregardèrent mais tous les trois gardèrent le silence.

« Allez ! Vous pouvez bien me le dire. Même si c'est sa maîtresse. Ce n'est pas comme si le capitaine était marié. »

D'Artagnan regarda ailleurs, gêné. Aramis avait dû mal à retenir ses rires. Quant à Porthos, il riait à gorge déployé.

Alban écarquilla les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Le… Le capitaine est marié. Avec qui ? »

Aramis riait maintenant. D'Artagnan, bien que toujours quelque peu gêné, souriait. Quant à Porthos…

« A ton avis. » dit-il.

Non. Non. Non. Impossible.

« La capitaine est marié avec le fantôme de la caserne ! » s'exclama Alban.

La question précédente d'Alban avait attiré l'attention d'une partie des mousquetaires présents dans la cour. Son exclamation termina le travail. Toute la garnison s'intéressait maintenant au petit groupe formé par Alban, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan. Il y eut d'abord quelques secondes de silence et…

« Le capitaine… fit Urbain.

-Est marié… ajouta Anatole.

-Au fantôme… dit Léandre.

-De la caserne. » termina Léon.

Un silence.

« Je vous avais bien dit que les fantômes, ça n'existait pas ! » s'écria Martin.

Ce fut comme un signal et un vacarme assourdissant envahit soudain la cour de la caserne. On voulait savoir depuis quand. On voulait savoir comment. On voulait surtout savoir pourquoi personne n'était au courant.

« Athos ne va pas aimer ça. » dit d'Artagnan.

Aramis acquiesça d'un air absent.

« Je sais comment les calmer. » déclara Porthos.

Il monta sur la table et cria :

« Silence ! »

Tout le monde se tut.

« Vous avez des questions. Evidement. Mais vous connaissez Athos… »

Les mousquetaires connaissaient bien leur capitaine en effet. Enfin… Ils savaient plutôt qu'ils ne savaient rien ou presque de lui et que pour être au courant de ses secrets, mieux valait être prêt à les lui arracher.

« Il est le seul en mesure de répondre aux questions que vous vous posez. »

Un frisson général s'empara des mousquetaires. Poser une question personnelle à leur capitaine. Seul un fou oserait faire une chose pareille.

« Voilà ce que devront faire nos prochaines recrues quand elles arriveront, s'exclama soudain Gaston. Poser des questions sur sa femme au capitaine ! »

L'acquiescement fut général. Quelques nouvelles recrues poussèrent tout de même un discret soupir de soulagement. Quelqu'un aurait pu avoir l'idée de leur assigner cette corvée. Ils envoyaient d'ores et déjà tous leurs encouragements à ceux qui allaient finir par les remplacer.

Le spectacle était maintenant terminé mais quelques mousquetaires attirèrent Alban vers eux. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui avait amené cette révélation sur les épousailles de leur capitaine avec le fantôme de leur garnison.

« C'est une bonne idée, dit Porthos en redescendant de la table.

-Un bon rire d'initiation, c'est vrai. » convint Aramis.

D'Artagnan garda le silence. Il avait la tête levée et il regardait en direction du bureau d'Athos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Porthos.

-Tu as vu le cri que tu as poussé. C'est curieux qu'Athos ne soit pas sorti de son bureau.

-D'Artagnan, dit Aramis en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, pour un homme marié, je te trouve bien innocent. »

Le plus jeune des trois amis fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce qui peut se passer dans la cour n'intéresse aucunement Athos pour le moment. »

Aramis avait sans doute raison et d'Artagnan se prit soudain à sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… Je suis heureux qu'elle soit en vie. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent. La soirée, et nuit, précédentes avaient été difficiles. Ils étaient habitués à voir Athos s'enivrer pour oublier mais…

Porthos frappa soudain dans ses mains. Il était temps de faire disparaître cette ambiance trop sombre. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la cour.

« Bon… Quel petit nouveau allons-nous envoyer là-haut pour vérifier qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués.

-Porthos, non, fit d'Artagnan.

-Aramis, une idée ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant. »

D'Artagnan leva les yeux au ciel mais finit tout de même par donner son avis sur la question que venait de poser son ami qui cria bientôt :

« Gervais, viens par ici s'il te plait ! »

…

**Author's Note:**

> Titres alternatifs :
> 
> « Athos et Milady traumatisent les petits nouveaux de la compagnie »
> 
> « Le bizutage des nouvelles recrues de la compagnie ou comment les traumatiser en les obligeant à poser des questions au capitaine sur les allées et venues suspectes d'une femme dont on ne connaît pas le nom »


End file.
